Bone Shaker
The Bone Shaker is a Hot Wheels Original Design. It is an extremely famous and popular Hot Wheels casting. This Car Is Playable In Hot Wheels: Beat That! And Hot Wheels: Track Attack. Versions Bone Shaker has been released in the following versions: Closed Roof Versions This Bone Shaker casting was re-tooled and features a closed roof and no rear side windows. It also has a 2 rivet base, compared to the original that used a hooked rear.: Code 3 Versions The Bone Shaker has come out in the following Code 3 versions: Special "The Joker" Edition The Bone Shaker has come out in the following versions: 1/50 scale versions The Bone Shaker has come out in the following 1/50 scale versions: Notes *All Custom Classics 2007-images are from www.hotwheelsbr.com (2007). *All Custom Classics 2008-images are from www.hotwheelsbr.com (2008). Gallery Image:Bone_Shaker_-_TT_-_M8752.jpg|From Truckin' Transporter (M8752) Image:BoneS06LF.jpg|2006 FE Light Brown Version Image:BoneShakersSix.jpg|All the Series 3 Classics versions Image:BoneShaBluLF.jpg|Series 3 Classics Image:BSPinkRF.jpg|Series 3 Classics Image:BSkkPurpleLF.jpg|Kar Keepers Purple Version File:Bone Shaker - sELECTIONS.jpg|2007 sELECTIONS Series version 2BoneCrushers.JPG|Bone Shaker with the Monster Jam version of Bone Shaker Bone Shake Joker.jpg|Bone Shaker Special "The Joker" edition Zzsx (2).jpg IMG_2852.jpg|BONE SHAKER $_58-2 2.JPG|2009 Lucky Limted 13 red by bone shaker $_58-2.JPG|Lucky Limited 13s green by bone shaker $_58.JPG|Lucky Limited 13s purple by Bone Shaker case-design-final-hotwheels.jpg|Employee Limited USB team hot wheels blue Bone Shaker $T2eC16RHJGYE9nooh7!oBR3zYHfV(w~~60_57.JPG|2009 custom car show Japan convention 07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rt.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rt 12-180 Boneshaker Black closersz.jpg|2012 HW Racing #10 black. 07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lT.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lt 07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rf.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rf 07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lf.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lf Customs Gallery File:101_3557.jpg|gsi custom diecast File:101_3528.jpg|gsi custom diecast File:Bone_Shaker_Collection.jpg|The 1:87 version. P5130078.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage 1:87 Police (custom) P6240119.JPG|Bone Shaker 1:87 Guanaes' Garage Red Wheels Bone Shaker GG 1-50.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage 1:50 (custom) Bone Shaker GG 1-50 Bucket or Blood.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage 1:50 Bucket of Blood Custom P6010076.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage 1:50 Bucket of Blood Custom (interior) P6060073.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage LG Custom P6060074.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage Zamac Red Flames P6060076.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage Zamac Red Flames P6240113.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage Gold/Black P6240114.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage Gold/Black P6240121.JPG|Bone Shaker 1:87 Guanaes' Garage Gold/Black P6290112.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage Black Head P6290121.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage (black red gold) P7030116.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage Ambulance Bone Shaker GG Green Grass.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage Green Grass Bone shaker GG Long Beach Custom Day.JPG|Bone shaker Guanaes' Garage Long Beach Custom Day Bone Shaker GG Pink.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage Pink Bone Shaker GG Turques.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage Turques Bone Shaker GG Blackpink.JPG|Bone Shaker Guanaes' Garage Blackpink Bone Shaker 1-87 GG Blackpink.JPG|Bone Shaker 1-87 Guanaes' Garage Blackpink Bone Shaker 1-87 Long Beach Custom Day.JPG|Bone Shaker 1-87 Long Beach Custom Day File:100 8734.JPG|Golden 8 By MATT MATTEL File:100 8898.JPG|StreetShaker File:100 8934.JPG|Gray Ghost II File:100 8919.JPG|DuneShaker 2012-01-08 15.14.24.jpg|different graphic than listed on my HSW hardtop. i have 7 different models at this current time now DSCF4664.JPG|j-duds trip6 customs DSCF4658.JPG|j-dubs trip6 customs $_3-1.JPG|white metal kit by Chojiro Hells dept $_3.JPG|Hells dept. Cyclops by Chojiro Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2006 First Editions Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:Truckin' Transporters Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Kar Keepers Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Playable Cars